


kids that i once knew

by clairedreems



Series: Ghost!Fundy [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, bc this is a ghost!fundy fic, hey should i put major character death when the character in question is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: all that meant so much suddenly means nothing at all
Relationships: Fundy & Ranboo
Series: Ghost!Fundy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	kids that i once knew

_**fundy?**_ ranboo calls out. he’s apprehensive. worried. he told himself he’d keep away from fundy, after all.

he’s thought fundy as suspicious, untrustworthy. but he find him when he visited the ice cream shop. already a ghost. he’s **dead.**

the ghost of the fox looks at him, but his eyes are unnervingly void of emotion.

_is that my name? is it fundy?_

what he says sinks in. he doesn’t remember. **fundy doesn’t remember.**

ranboo watches as the fox repeats the name, as if trying to get used to it.

 ** _yes_.** ranboo replies, almost a whisper. **_that’s your name_.**

there’s a glimmer of a smile that immediately disappears.

ranboo wonders what else fundy has forgotten, but those thoughts came to a halt when the other speaks again.

 _and you?_ fundy asks, _what’s your name? who were you to me?_

what was he to say? that they were former friends who’d lost touch with each other? **or should he lie, and start again?**


End file.
